Heart of sword
by DinastyF
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si una mañana viajaras a travez de los recuerdos de una espada, y ahí conocieras a una persona que se parece a tu rival y segundo amor, y te enamoraras de ella. Cuando dos días después, en tu realidad, llega ese amor y se te declara?KaixTaka
1. Chapter 1

Heart of sword

Capitulo 1: Te conocí en una espada

Hola de nuevo, los saluda DinastyF nn en esta ocasión traigo un fic yaoi de Kai y Takao, mi pareja favorita, espero que lo disfruten, consta de 4 capítulos

Ja ne.

Tema de entrada: Michael Jackson-human nature

Como era de costumbre, cada semana, en casa de los Kinomiya, se hacía la limpieza de la casa. Así que el abuelo, siendo tan viejo, le pedía "amablemente" (a espadazos y persecuciones) a su nieto, que le ayudara con los lugares más difíciles, sin olvidar aquél no menos importante de todos: la bodega.

--¡Pequeño, es tiempo ya, en marcha, arriba, arriba!—el "pequeño", en esos momentos, se encontraba como siempre, estudiando y haciendo tarea O.o. Era raro ver a Takao haciendo eso, claro estaba, pero sin duda, el paso del tiempo había hecho que cambiara su forma de actuar ante la vida. Takao había madurado.

--¡bof, abuelo, por que hoy, ¿no podéis dejarlo para…mañana?!—le sonreía de manera disimulada, pues esa sonrisa tan dulce pocas veces le fallaba para convencer al abuelo; aunque, se podría decir que esta vez no. Sin más que dar, lo arrastró de la chaqueta por todo el suelo, hasta la entrada del patio, donde se encontraba su mayor preocupación: la bodega.

--¡bof, de acuerdo, lo haré, lo haré, pero deja de asfixiarme!

--así está mejor

--¡O.o, últimamente el abuelo ha sido muy duro conmigo, jajaja, pero la próxima vez Takao Kinomiya vencerá!

--¡Que vencerá ni que ocho cuernos, empezaos de una vez, además, eso te servirá como parte de la siguiente etapa del entrenamiento, Seiryuu!

--¡Ya deja de llamarme así, sabes que…jamás llegaré a superar los poderes de ese guerrero!

Habiendo entrado a la habitación, comenzó la ardua labor de limpieza (la bodega era un lugar lleno de cuanto objeto uno pudiese imaginar, con mas razón duraría largo rato ahí). Y después de un rato, entre tantas antigüedades, y sin olvidar las palabras de su senil abuelo: _"no olvides limpiar cada una de las antigüedades, y ten especial cuidado con las que se encuentran selladas con un pergamino, en caso contrario de que se caiga dicho conjuro, agarra la libreta de pergaminos que hay en una de las cajas de la entrada"_. Tomó muy en cuenta aquellos sellos, pero desafortunadamente, sin esperárselo, los pergaminos se habían acabado, y para su mala suerte, el último objeto de esa hilera que estaba limpiando (una espada muy antigua, al parecer la mas vieja de todos los objetos, con un lazo de color rojo y azul adornando el mango) había despertado sus poderes.

--¡Rayos, que he hecho, y ahora como la sello!— (supo la liberación del poder por medio de un cosquilleo que recorrió todo su cuerpo) sin la alternativa de abstenerse a la ayuda del anciano, (pues era parte de su entrenamiento que hiciera las cosas por si mismo) lo llamó, pero como no respondió, al menos intentó lo que no debía. Le quitó uno de los sellos a otro objeto, y se lo puso a la espada (mal hecho, muy mal hecho).

--¡listo, nn, la espada está sellada!—o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Por fin terminada la limpieza semanal de la bodega, se dispuso a salir, cuando accidentalmente tropezó con la botella del limpiador, haciendo que la espada le cayese encima, (golpeándole la espalda) junto con parte de los demás objetos.

--O.O, ¡ouch! . --tremendos problemas en los que se metería, cuando el abuelo supiera lo que había hecho.

--T.T, ¡y ahora como le haré!—mientras hacía lo que podía para levantarse de la tumba de objetos, sacó con cuidado la espada, quien extrañamente lo había tenido hipnotizado hacia ella, al momento de despertar sus poderes, ya que era lo que mas cuidaba.

--¡Genial, he podido salir, pero todo sigue igual T.T!

Le tomó una hora más el realizar la limpieza, cuando el abuelo lo descubrió, con la espada en las manos, y lágrimas en los ojos.

--¡Takao! ¡Suelta la espada!—se la tiró de las manos, agarrándoselas para después abrazarlo.

--a…abuelo—fue lo único que el moreno decía, después de tanto dolor que la espada le había causado.

Una serie de visiones eran lo que la espada le había mostrado, visiones del que parecía ser su dueño: un muchacho de mayor edad que él, largos cabellos (hasta la cadera), tan blancos como la luna, y unos enigmáticos y hermosos ojos color carmesí, que con la noche cambiaban a un azul zafiro. De piel blanca, y una insignia en forma de dragón (en su frente), que rara vez aparecía.

--O.O es…es hermoso—dichas visiones, tocaron su corazón, robándole el sentimiento, que en esos instantes tenía.

Todo el mes, se la pasó pensando en la única persona de la que se había enamorado, una chica de su misma edad, compañera de clases. Ambos eran novios, pero por azares del destino, se tuvieron que separar; los padres de la chica tuvieron que mudarse lejos, y un día antes de su viaje, ella cortó la relación, destrozando el corazón del chico.

Al momento de robarle el sentimiento, se lo regresó, haciendo que se enamorara de aquél joven. Cosa que no le agrado del todo.

--¡Queee!

--así es

--¡creo q se te zafó un tornillo, como crees esas cosas, yo no soy de esas personas!—tanto se había alterado, que lo único que pudo hacer, (cosa que demostraba lo contrario de lo que decía) fue llorar.

--¡yo…jamás me enamoraría de un hombre!—gritaba, refugiándose en su habitación, entre los libros de lectura que tenía, y la foto de aquella chica.

Cada noche era lo mismo, y visión tras visión, algo en el corazón del moreno cambiaba, uniéndolo en cierta forma a ese misterioso muchacho.

Inicio de la aventura: Boowy-Cloudy heart

Llegando la mañana, y camino a la escuela, con una manzana en la boca, y una mirada cada vez mas cansada y extrañamente sombría, iba el moreno. Mientras pasaba cada uno de los lugares que daban más rápido a la escuela, en bicicleta. Y siempre, al llegar a casa, lucía igual de triste. Hasta que el abuelo, cierto día lo notó.

--¡Bienvenido a casa, pequeño, acaba de llegar el correo!—le mostraba la carta que le correspondía a él.

--que bien, abuelo—pero el chico solo atinaba a disimular la sonrisa, con los ojos un poco cansados.

--¿Pasa algo?—le preguntaba intrigado

--no, abuelo, es solo que, no estoy de ánimos—subía a su alcoba, dejando al entrar, la mochila en la cama, mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de dibujo, para leer la carta, aún sin ánimos.

--[¿Por qué me siento tan…cansado?—terminando de leer la carta, sin finalizarla, se quedó profundamente dormido, y entre sueños…

Navegó a través de aquella época en la que se establecería el "futuro encuentro", (una época muy antigua al parecer, los tiempos de la era Tokujin), y sin saber lo que pasaría, se encontró con "él", en medio de una guerra, y justo como se lo esperaba, el estaba entre el blanco. Apenas hubiendose dado cuenta de eso, ya se encontraba en brazos del anfitrión de su antiguo cuento.

--¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntaba, dirigiendo su fría y seria mirada al menor, quien al verlo, instintivamente reaccionó a sonrojarse, por lo que desvió la mirada, para evitar que lo viese

--¡s-si!

Minutos después, de vagar entre árbol y árbol, al fin lo hubo bajado, cuando desafortunadamente, el moreno cayó en un profundo sueño (fruto de la hermosa silueta que en brazos lo tenía), ¿Por qué pasó esto?, ni él mismo lo comprendía, mientras que el susodicho, se encontraba algo confuso, pero a mas no poder, lo dejó en el árbol, mientras continuaba con la ardua batalla.

Árbol tras árbol, flechas por aquí y por allá, y un centenar de espadazos, con una velocidad parecida a la de la luz, era lo que cierto moreno veía. Un verdadero combate, en el que por desgracia, estaba a punto de perder su pobre y triste vida.

--[¿Por qué estoy aquí?—llegó a pensar incluso que no era del todo un sueño, pues lo que sentía ahí, en carne propia también lo sentía igual.

Después de un par de segundos, notó lo solo que se había quedado, y muy enojado, trató de bajarse del árbol al que "extrañamente" (bien lo sabía) había parado. A todo esto, buscó la salida de dicha época, pero solo atinó a perderse mas, haciéndose heridas de por medio en gran parte del cuerpo (con enredaderas y demás cosas, además de sustos por parte de los extraños ruidos que se oían en ese bosque) fuera del sueño se agradecía estar aún con vida, sin contar lo asustado que estaba.

Al fin logrado lo que no quería, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin darse cuenta de que quien estaba a su lado, era aquél "príncipe", o "demonio", (si así se le podría decir, con tan penetrante mirada que tenía); lo veía de pies a cabeza, mientras el dichoso moreno, se acomodaba para después comenzar a entristecer los dos ojos que tenía por cristales.

--¡ah, es inútil, me he perdido, ya me cansé de tanto caminar!—la noche comenzaba a llegar, y al parecer, el cielo no tenía buena pinta, las nubes se empezaban a ennegrecer, y un chico moreno, yacía con la cara mas triste de todas.

El otro simplemente tenía curiosidad, de ver quien era la extraña pero atractiva personita que lo visitaba, después de tantos años, 300 años para ser exacto. Y para averiguarlo, le dio refugio en su "guarida", quizás hasta que llegara la mañana descubriría todas y cada una de sus intenciones por estar ahí. Tan solo eso le hizo pensar, que después de todo, no estaba del todo mal volver a divertirse como en aquellos tiempos. Aquellos tiempos, justo antes de que su amada doncella se desvaneciera por completo de sus manos, en un mundo de oscuras tinieblas, y su corazón se congelara. Ya no deseaba amar, sin duda, y he ahí la principal razón de la fría mirada que tenía. Pero, algo le decía a su corazón, que aquél traicionero sentimiento estaba regresando, y se apoderaba a cada instante de él; todo dio inició, al conocer a ese chico de azulada mirada. Que al parecer, extrañamente, se le hacía muy familiar.

Llegó la mañana, y cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba completamente solo, y lo que mas le preocupaba, era saber por que estaba en esa época. Tal vez pudo descubrir un poco, pues al ver hacia la mesa que ahí había, se encontró con aquella sorpresa tan esperada, la espada.

--[¿pero como llegó esta espada hasta aquí, y por que estoy en esta casa?

--por que yo te traje aquí, y esa espada, es mía—le respondía cierto ángel-demonio blanco, que entraba con fruta en las manos.

--toma, debes tener hambre—le lanzaba una manzana

--¿Co…como te llamas?

--Zaeta

--[pero si se parece tanto a él, sus ojos, su carácter, ¡ja, tan amargado como él!

--¿Cómo quien?—interrumpía sus pensamientos, viéndolo mas feo de lo que ya lo veía

--¡O.O[Ups, se armó la gorda, jajaja, como…como nadie, creo que me estoy volviendo loco [eso parece. ¡Por que, como es posible que se parezca tanto a él, se supone que estamos en épocas diferentes. No, no puede ser él! Además, él se encuentra de viaje

--déjame hacerte nuevamente la pregunta, ¿a quien…te refieres?

--O.O[¡co…como sabe lo que estoy pensando, acaso este sujeto es… ¿es psíquico?!

--Ciertamente, se podría decir que así es—lo miraba burlón— ¡así que ten mucho cuidado con lo que piensas, niño, ja!

--O.O [¡oh, cielos, no podré pensar durante las próximas lunas!—decía lunas, por que sabía que era un sueño

--¡jajaja, no te lo tomes tan enserio, puede que te vuelvas loco, o peor aún que te quedes traumado!

--¡a…a donde vas, piensas dejarme aquí solo!

--si, o no querrás que te lleve conmigo todo el tiempo, ¿o si?—se le acercó demasiado, tanto como para hacer que se sonrojara y le desviara la mirada, cosa que le sorprendió un poco al mayor, quien lo retaba aún mas, con la mirada tan traviesa que le ponía

--¡jajaja, no me digas que me tienes miedo!

--¡ja, claro que…n-no!—al final, sin mas remedio, dejó que lo siguiera, con la intención de que cerrara la boca durante el camino. Lo único para lo que la abría, era para preguntarle acerca de la espada, cosa que de lo que no supo mucho.

--¿Quién te dio la espada?, pe-perdón por la pregunta—el otro lo miraba serio, pero atento a su pregunta

--un viejo amigo de la infancia

--¿Por qué…por que estás aquí, tu solo?

--el pueblo que antes existía aquí desapareció, a causa de un poder desconocido, la persona que me dio la espada me protegió, y al salvarme, fui el único que quedó

--entiendo—seguía mirándolo con la misma intensidad, mientras observaba hacia el frente, a intervalos

--¿Cuál es tu nombre?

--Takao, Takao Kinomiya—inmediatamente, el mayor se percató del apellido de su acompañante, cosa que le dio la conclusión de la razón por la que le hallaba parecido a un antiguo enemigo.

--¿has dicho, Kinomiya?

--si, ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

--no, por nada. ¿Por qué estás aquí, de donde has venido?

--la verdad es que no se exactamente como es posible todo esto, por eso te pregunté que quien te había dado la espada, es que, como decírtelo. Verás, es una larga historia. A decir verdad, la espada es la que me trajo aquí—el otro seguía sin comprenderlo

--si, estás confundido, yo igual, es que se supone que TU espada, está en la bodega de mi casa, así parece, pero no se como fue que llegó aquí

--dame tu mano—a todo eso, intentó dibujarle un hechizo al moreno, para ver lo que resultaba, y justo como lo pensaba, la figura que había dibujado en su palma (una especie de anagrama), despareció.

--la espada siempre ha estado aquí, lo que pasa es que tu tienes la espada tiempo mas adelante, después de la desaparición de esta época.

--¡entonces tu…tu tienes mas…mas edad que yooo!

--si. Ya te habías tardado.

--[me parece increíble, si se ve de su misma edad

--¡me estás diciendo viejo!¬¬

--¡jajaja!—reía de nerviosismo ante la mirada del mayor--¡no, claro que no, lo has malentendido, mira, lo que pasa es que…tu tienes un parecido enorme a un compañero que conozco

--¿Cómo se llama?—le preguntaba intrigado, mientras se le quedaba viendo a los ojos, le daba curiosidad ver por que había algo que lo distinguía de su ancestro y antecesor

--¡e-este!—lucía nervioso--¡Kai…Hiwatari!—rápidamente, se separó de él, sorprendiéndose aún mas

--[este chico es el sucesor de Heero Kinomiya, no puedo equivocarme —todo concordaba con lo que pensaba, sobre todo, el hecho de que conociera a su sucesor, o sea, Kai.

--¿Heero?, ¿Quién es él?

--o.O. ¿Cómo supiste eso?

--¡jeje, supongo que si te toco, tengo tus poderes no! como me lo suponía, tu no eres humano

--¿a que te refieres?

--si no, como fue entonces que obtuve tu poder. Si, mi abuelo me lo dijo, "aquellos que no sean humanos, y reciban el contacto de uno, estos transferirán sus poderes al otro". Justo como nos pasó a los dos

--¡eso es absurdo!

--¡ja, asombroso, diría yo!

--¡bueno, bueno, ya deja de hablar, acordamos que no lo harías, así que no rompas el trato!—con eso se molestó muchísimo, y continuó caminando, esta vez, sin razón alguna, lo traía agarrado de la mano, cosa que al reaccionar hizo que se sonrojara, para después soltársela bruscamente.

--[uh, jijiji, se sonrojó

--¡deja de burlarte, mocoso!

--O.O, ¡lo siento!

En el transcurso del camino, ambos iban muy silenciosos, sin tomar en cuenta, de que alguien los estaba siguiendo….

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Dos mundos, dos romances

Canción de inicio: Alice nine-jelly fish

En el transcurso del camino, ambos iban muy silenciosos, sin tomar en cuenta, de que alguien los estaba siguiendo, y el primero que se percató de ello, fue Zaeta, quien al parecer, desde un principio, se encontraba un poco alterado.

--¡o.O, eh…este…perdón por hablar, pero…te encuentro un poco inquieto, ¿puedo saber si estás bien?!

--si, perfectamente—le sonreía, mostrándole que todo iba bien, cuando no era cierto--¡claro que no estoy bien, tengo que hacer algo para distraerlo, mientras encuentro al enemigo, o si no nos veremos envueltos los dos!—pero al parecer no se le ocurría nada, hasta que dicha sombra enemiga lo atrapó por detrás, lo único que pudo hacer fue aventar a Takao al lago que tenían enfrente del camino, al menos así el enemigo no lo alcanzaría.

--¡O.O, maldición!—el enemigo saltó de un árbol, agarrándole las manos para que no escapara.

--¿Qué pasa?

--¡nada, tu corre!

--¡pe…pero por que!—pero como no le hacía caso, atinó a tumbarlo al agua, quedándose con su chaqueta en las manos.

--¡O.O, Za…Zaeta!

--¡no vengas, quédate ahí, soy capaz de sobrevivir a esto!—el otro le hizo caso, y simplemente el lago lo transportó de nuevo a su época, los tres vieron lo ocurrido, mientras Takao desaparecía, Zaeta se quedaba con su chaqueta, y era golpeado por el enemigo, para después caer inconsciente.

En la actual realidad…

--¡Zaeta, Zaeta, Zaetaaa!—gritaba como loco, después de descubrir que se encontraba en la cama, y sin la chaqueta puesta, el abuelo acudió rápidamente a sus gritos, y se alegró de ver que solo fuera una "pesadilla"

--¡Pequeño, ¿te encuentras bien?!—le tocaba la frente, para ver que la temperatura de antes hubiera bajado, y luego le colocaba un termómetro en la boca.

--¡ah, abuelo, que pasó, yo…yo…por que estoy aquí!

--¿Dónde aquí?, ¡ah, en la cama!, tenías fiebre así que tuve que recostarte, pequeño, pero al parecer ya estás mejor

--¡o.O, fi-fiebre!—no se la creía--¡y-y los gritos!

--pudo haber sido una pesadilla, pero ya estás mejor, ya pasó todo—el abuelo simplemente le sonreía, mientras le volvía a acariciar la frente en señal de consuelo

--[¡una pesadilla, fiebre, no comprendo!, ¿entonces todo fue un sueño?—se seguía tocando la frente, mientras se levantaba de la cama para buscar su chaqueta, pero solo encontraba como respuesta que no había sido un sueño

--[¡no, no fue un sueño!, ¿entonces, he vuelto?, me pregunto que le habrá pasado —después se colocaba en la ventana, observando como caía la noche, ansiando volver a verlo de nuevo, como solo podía hacerlo, en sueños. Pero no había conseguido conciliar el sueño, y las visiones habían desaparecido.

--[no es posible, por que no puedo verlo —volteaba al techo, alzando el brazo, como si quisiera alcanzar el foco, mientras las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre, se dirigía a clases, con una manzana en la boca, y en bicicleta, esta vez, como hace tiempo, se despidió del abuelo, con una gran sonrisa, cosa que le extrañó al mencionado.

--¡adiós, abuelo, me voy!

--¡a-adiós, Takao! ¿Sonriendo? o.O, ¿Por qué cambió de humor tan rápido?

En cuanto llegó a la escuela, sorpresa que se llevó, cuando comenzó a oír rumores de un "alumno nuevo" en su salón. Y cuando hubo empezado la clase, la maestra inmediatamente lo nombró

--chicos, quiero que le den la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero de clases, preséntate con el grupo—la maestra le sonreía, mientras que en su pupitre, Takao se quedaba atónito, viendo que el nuevo alumno se trataba de Kai Hiwatari.

--Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari, y vengo de Rusia

--Coméntales por que has venido a Japón

--[¡ay, maestra, no ve que no quiere hacerlo!—el que mas nervioso estaba con todo esto era el mismísimo Takao

--Mi abuelo trabaja en la corporación Biovolt, he venido a ayudarle en sus investigaciones, así que solo me quedaré por un mes en esta escuela.

--¡excelente, Kai, ahora busca donde sentarte!—seguía con su sonrisa en los labios, cosa que al parecer Kai no notaba. El primer lugar que encontró vacío, y para mala suerte de Takao, fue, el de su lado izquierdo.

--[¡rayos, por que tenía que ser así!

--¡hola, Kinomiya!—le saludaba, con su clásica sonrisa burlona--¡espero que no hayas hecho travesuras en mi ausencia, jajaja!

--¡jeje, para-para nada, Kai, como crees[¡jeje, si como no!

Llegó la hora de salida, y esta vez, se le ocurrió acompañarlo tal vez camino a casa, y extrañamente, sin saber por que, se dio cuenta de que Kai no se había negado a su invitación, como solía hacerlo.

--¡eto…Kai!, ¿podemos irnos juntos a casa?—cerraba los ojos, en señal de miedo

--Si—mientras que Kai se le acercaba, revolviéndole los cabellos y sonriéndole, O.O—No tengas miedo, no pienso hacerte nada.

--O.O[¡a que…a que vino esa sonrisa!—con eso hizo que bajara la cabeza y se sonrojara

En el transcurso del recorrido, hubo pequeños minutos de silencio, hasta que Takao, un poco confiado de la situación, echó motores a andar y comenzó a preguntarle de todo un poco.

--¡este…y como estuvo tu viaje!

--¡ah!—suspiraba—como siempre, aburrido

--oh—comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, un poco nervioso

--¿y tu que hiciste?

--O.O [definitivamente, está algo raro hoy ¡este…pues nada, solo estudiar, y estudiar, y estudiar!

--¿estudias o.O?—lo miraba un poco desconcertado, pero con la misma calma y seriedad

--¡jeje, si, es que, no se, como que me dieron ganas de cambiar!

--ya veo—seguía igual de serio, sin voltear a verlo

--si, y también estuve pensando mucho en ti—esas palabras se le habían salido, sorprendiendo a ambos, y haciendo que se sonrojara

--O.O ¡que-que digo!, ¡digo, estuve pensando mucho en…en el ultimo encuentro que tuvimos, si!, ¡jajaja[¡En que rayos estás pensando, Takao!, ¡creo que me emocioné tanto de volverlo a ver, que lo confundí con Zaeta, oh cielos!

--[¡jajaja, si, yo también estuve pensando en ti, Takao, y no sabes cuanto!—pensaba el otro, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras silenciosamente se burlaba del comportamiento de su acompañante

--o.O, ¿de que te ríes?—bueno, no tan silenciosamente

--¡no, jajaja, es que se me hizo graciosa la cara que pusiste hace rato!

--¡oye, no te burles, yo solo…solo!—pero el mayor no lo dejó terminar, poniéndolo mas rojo de lo que ya estaba con un beso

--[¡santos ángeles, Kai!—no esperaba ese beso, pero después de todo, hace tiempo que se traían ganas.

Al fin hubieron llegado a casa de Takao, y el moreno aún se encontraba un poco rojo por lo de hace rato

--Bu-bueno, Kai, creo que ya llegamos

--si, así parece—suspiraba para si, volteando al cielo, mientras no dejaba de ver a Takao

--eto…Kai, bueno, yo ya me…

--Takao

--¡ah!—estaba a punto de chocar con la entrada, cuando Kai lo interrumpió

--Te amo

--O.O [¡oh, que sorpresa que lo digas!, este…yo-yo también, Kai, desde hace tiempo lo he estado…enamorado de ti—sus últimas palabras no sonaron tan escondidas, cosa que le alegró a Kai, quien como despedida, lo volvió a besar. Habiéndose marchado, Takao, todo rojo, e ilusionado, se tiró justo en la entrada de la casa (después de la de la calle), y cuando el abuelo lo supo, se burló de él, y sin interrumpir sus fantasías, le dejó fruta al lado.

--¡oh, Kai, te amo, te amo, te amo[¡pero que rayos estoy diciendo, y que pasara con Zaeta!, ¿acaso ya no lo volveré a ver?—eso era justo lo que mas lo tenía preocupado, se estaba enamorando de un "ser", (pues Zaeta no era humano) de otra línea de tiempo, y lo que era peor, Kai se le había declarado. Ahora no tenía cara para ver al otro.

--[si descubre que estoy enamorado de otro, no se que cara pondrá —fácil sabía que Zaeta se estaba enamorando de él, por que desde un principio, estaba siendo servicial con el chico, además todos los días que lo visitaba, le pegaba ojo, para ver la ropa que traía puesta, tan solo con verlo así, sabía fácil que no solo era por la ropa, si no que al condenado ángel, le encantaba el cuerpo de Takao. (Aunque no lo quisiera).

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Perdiéndome, perdiéndote

Canción de inicio: Maaya sakamoto-Into the light

--[ah, y ahora que voy a hacer, con que cara lo voy a ver, si llega a leer mis pensamientos, no se que voy a hacer —ahí se encontraba, como cualquier fin de semana, en casa de un Kinomiya; tirado en la cama de su habitación, comiendo Kiwi en rodajas, y observando el cielo, de cabeza; mientras pensaba en Kai y en Zaeta, tratando de encontrarle parecido a uno con otro.

--[¿Por qué Kai habrá actuado de esa manera tan dulce conmigo?, ¿acaso es que ya ha cambiado desde que se fue?, o me quiere esconder algo, en cierto modo eso se diferencia de Zaeta, quien al parecer ha comenzado a actuar desde antes, intentó protegerme, pero, tal vez eso solo sea el principio de esta extraña aventura. Nunca imaginé enamorarme así de un hombre, pensé que me estaba volviendo, loco, ¡ja, al parecer esta vez el abuelo tuvo razón, rayos, me lleva ventaja, pero esto no se quedará así!

Esa noche, precisamente, logró entrar de nuevo a la época de la espada, y justo como lo decían sus recuerdos, Zaeta había sido atrapado, por lo que se armó de valor, se alistó, y se llevó consigo la espada, en la espalda.

--[¡bien, Zaeta, quieras o no, iré a por ti!—siguió los rastros de sangre que el ángel había dejado, aquella vez que la sombra lo había golpeado (recordemos que si Takao se va de esa época, todo se congela, por lo tanto, regresó al día en que se habían llevado apenas a Zaeta), y llegó a una especie de castillo, un tanto extraño que algo así se encontrara en esa época, cuando estaba un poco lejos de ser medieval.

--[¿Qué hace un castillo como este aquí?, en fin, voy a entrar

--[¡es extraño, es la primera vez que veo un sitio así, jeje, al parecer solo cuando era pequeño, en los libros que mi madre me regalaba!

Inicio de la aventura: Sun Set Swich-Mosaic Kakera

Al parecer el castillo estaba formado por grandes paredes que asemejaban ser murallas, muy al estilo de china, y los techos eran iguales. El ambiente se sentía muy tradicional, viendo la época en la que se encontraba.

--[¿Dónde estás, Zaeta?, no te veo por ninguna parte —comenzó a buscar por cada uno de los pasillos de dicho monasterio, hasta que se encontró con un gato, un tanto extraño, por la mirada que le ponía, como si le quisiera comer

--[¡O.O, hola, gatito!, ¿Qué hace un gato en un lugar como este?, esto se está poniendo cada vez mas extraño —lo mas "extraño" del animal, no era la mirada, si no su boca, ya que al parecer, no era un gato común y corriente, tenía la lengua de una serpiente, y colmillos muy afilados.

--[¡O.O, oh, cielos, este gato me quiere de cena!—el gato parecía estar mas que hambriento, pues después de mostrarle los colmillos a Takao, se le echó encima, haciéndole una herida en un ojo.

--[¡rayos, menudo gato!—lo único que pudo hacer fue correr sin parar, hasta toparse con lo que parecía ser una barrera invisible, que al instante de quedarse pegada a ella, (del miedo que tenía, pues ya no tenía escapatoria y el gato lo tenía acorralado) esta lo absorbió hacia dentro de si misma. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba tirado en el suelo de un enorme templo, el cual era caracterizado por sus "espejos"

--[o.O, ¿A dónde llegué a parar esta vez? ¿Por qué hay tantos espejos?—entonces empezó a recorrer el lugar, mientras observaba cada uno de los espejos de las paredes, y cuando los observaba, en ellos se reflejaba en una edad diferente a la que tenía actualmente.

En el primero que vio, se reflejó como un pequeño que apenas empezaba a gatear.

--[o.O, ¿desde cuando me hice pequeñito?—el segundo era la siguiente etapa, a la edad de 8 años

--[¡O.O, mírenme, estoy en la primaria, jaja, no me digas que ese es el jefe, que mocoso se veía!—se reía de si mismo, aún sin saber lo que estaba viendo, y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de pasar al tercer espejo, alguien por detrás suyo lo interrumpió.

--¿te gusta lo que ves?

--¡jajaja, si, un poco!

--¿sabías que lo que ves es lo que fuiste en realidad?

--¿lo que fui?—volvía a ver el último espejo, y entonces comenzó a recordar aquél reflejo como un día de entre sus recuerdos

--¡ah, si, ya me acordé de esa vez!, tienes razón hace tiempo que esto me pasó, ¿pero como es que sabes esto?—cuando volteó a donde se escuchaba la voz, ya no la escuchó, y se volvió a encontrar totalmente solo.

--[o.O, ¿A dónde fue?—siguió caminando, hasta que escuchó la voz de Zaeta, e inmediatamente volteó hacia uno de los espejos, ahí lo encontró.

--¡Takao, por acá!

--[O.O ¡es la voz de Zaeta! ¡Zaeta, que haces aquí!—tocaba el espejo, al mismo tiempo que él.

--¡estoy atrapado, genio!, ayúdame a salir de aquí

--¿pero como?, ¿Qué hago?

--Tienes que acabar con el responsable de todo esto; por si no te has dado cuenta, todo lo que hay a tu alrededor está hecho de espejos, así que ten cuidado de no caer dentro de uno, o te perderás en su dimensión.

--¡entendido!—en cuanto se separó del espejo, inmediatamente llegó a dar accidentalmente a otro, cayendo casi dentro de este.

--¡jeje, lo siento!

--[¡lo primero que le digo, lo primero que hace!

Así pues corrió por todos los pasillos del castillo, con tal de encontrar al dueño del mismo, y al final lo logró; esa persona se encontraba sentado en el suelo, como consolando a alguien, o mas bien a algo.

--¡oh, pobrecito, ¿estás bien?! No dejaré que nadie los lastime, se los prometo, amigos

--[¿Qué está consolando este tipo?, deja de hacer tantos destrozos, y regrésame a mi amigo—y cuando se acercó para ver lo que estaba haciendo, notó que tenía las manos ensangrentadas, y un espejo partido en pedazos con él. Eso era lo que estaba abrazando. Sin querer, Takao piso uno de los pedazos, y el "hechicero" muy enojado lo mandó a volar a la pared que tenía enfrente.

--¡No lo pises, ingrato!, ¡descorazonado!

-- . , ¡oye, solo es un espejo!

--¿y que?, ¡para mi son algo mas, ahora verás el grandioso poder de estos amigos!—entonces agarró los pedazos de espejo, y se los lanzó, todos quedaron ensartados como cuchillos en la pared, llevándose a Takao consigo. Por suerte solo le rozaron y le rompieron la playera.

--¡O.O, oye, eso fue peligroso!—así que Takao empezó la batalla, utilizando a Dragoon, con quien se fusionó.

Chispas por aquí, pedazos de espejo, y el poder de Takao aumentaba, mientras que el hechicero perdía su poder de "vida" (envejecía). Al final, Takao paró la pelea para ver lo que le pasaba a su oponente, y el mismo le pidió ayuda, asustándolo por el estado en el que se encontraba.

--¡O.O, ay, oye que te pasó, estás decrepito!

--¡sabía que esto pasaría, tarde o temprano, es imposible que recupere mi antigua juventud, estoy perdido!—El moreno no lo comprendía, pero aún así trataba de ayudarlo.

--perdóname por lo que le hice a tu amigo, lo lamento, pero…la maldad se apoderó de mi

--¿Cómo lo traigo de vuelta?—lo sujetaba de los hombros

--necesitas entrar al mundo del espejo en el que él se encuentra, tienes que juntar los pedazos de su memoria, solo así lograrás sacarlo. Toma, llévate esta cajita, y mételos aquí—después de darle la cajita, el hechicero cayó inconsciente. Takao se levantó, listo para comenzar con su tarea, y buscó el espejo donde se encontraba Zaeta.

Inicio del recorrido: Escaflowne-Aoi Hitomi

Al entrar a este, empezó entrando por la primera memoria del ángel: un pequeño al lado de su madre, jugando con una mariposa.

--[¿ese es Zaeta?, tiene casi los mismos recuerdos que Kai—la manera en que recogió la memoria, fue cuando la madre del chico murió, sufriendo un ataque al corazón, entonces el pequeño se quedó muy triste, sentado en aquél columpio en el que solía pasear su madre. Con los ojos vacíos, y lágrimas en ellos, Takao le pidió la mano, para llevarlo a la tumba de su madre, donde ambos colocaron flores para ella.

--¿Quién eres tu?—le preguntaba el pequeño, mientras Takao le secaba las lágrimas para después abrazarlo

--alguien sin importancia—le sonreía, para después irse del lugar, al final la cajita de cristal absorbió el recuerdo, llevándolo a la siguiente memoria; en ella se encontraba un joven, sentado en la rama de un árbol, y tocando una lira, mientras su dulce "hada" bailaba al compás de su música. La felicidad se le acabó, cuando la chica murió, junto con toda la aldea entera, justo aquí, fue como Takao recordó lo que Zaeta le había dicho:

FLASH BACK

--¿Por qué…por que estás aquí, tu solo?

--el pueblo que antes existía aquí desapareció, a causa de un poder desconocido, la persona que me dio la espada me protegió, y al salvarme, fui el único que quedó

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

--[Ya entiendo tu dolor —al final, habiendo terminado con todas las memorias, salió del espejo, dejó la cajita en el suelo como el hechicero le dijo, y esta se rompió, formando con las memorias el cuerpo de Zaeta. Quien al regresar, solo alcanzó a ser sostenido por Takao, en sus brazos.

--¡cuanto tiempo…sin verte, Takao, jeje!—le sonreía alegre y agotadoramente, mientras se sumía en un largo sueño.

--[¿Qué habrá pasado con el hechicero?—se preguntaba, mientras que Zaeta le respondía mentalmente

--[el castillo le dio lo que quería, observa aquél espejo—y así lo hizo, en él se encontraba aquél hechicero, muy feliz, enseñándole a tres simpáticos pequeños, de entre ellos, descubrió a alguien que tenía cierto parecido consigo mismo, y a otro con Zaeta.

--[¿Quiénes son esos niños?

--[¿no te das una idea?

--[O.O, ¡el…él es… ¿Heero?!

--[exacto

--[entonces por eso…te enamoraste de mi —se entristecía

--[no, no fue por eso. Fue por que tú tienes algo que él no, ese "algo" hizo que me enamorara de ti

--[¿y que es ese "algo"?

--[nunca lo supe —le sonreía

Al final del día, llegando de nuevo a casa, Zaeta se quedó sentado arriba de aquella rama, tocando aquella lira, y la misma melodía.

--¿Qué significa esa melodía?—le preguntaba, mientras se acomodaba para recargarse en el tronco del árbol.

--el himno de mi aldea

--es bonito—pero no le respondió, solo siguió tocando, entonces Takao se levantó, y se puso a caminar por un rato, mientras buscaba la manera de decirle a Zaeta lo que le estaba pasando a su corazón con Kai. Pero cuando regresó de nuevo a donde estaba Zaeta, este inmediatamente le hizo la afortunada pregunta.

--¿Qué te sucede?, andas mas serio que de costumbre

--O.O, ¡no…no es nada[¿Me habrá leído la mente?—sabía que estaba en lo correcto por la cara que había puesto, y después haber pasado a su lado como si lo ignorara.

--escúchame, llegará el momento en que tu cuerpo no resistirá por mucho tiempo el ambiente de esta época, y de seguro tu tiempo de vida se agotará mas rápido que en tu época, así que será mejor que vayas despidiéndote de todo esto—con eso hizo que Takao comenzara a sentirse mas mal de lo que ya estaba, hasta que le puso las manos en los hombros, para tranquilizarlo.

--no puedes estar por mas tiempo aquí, eso lo sabías desde un principio ¿o no?

--si. ¿Estás molesto…conmigo?—lo miraba como escondiendo la mirada

--no—le daba un beso en la frente, para después abrazarlo

--Zaeta…yo

--si, lo se, yo también te quiero, pero no podemos estar mas tiempo juntos, además…tienes a alguien que te espera ¿cierto?—con esa sonrisa supo que le había leído la mente, entonces comenzó a llorar, agachando la cabeza, y Zaeta le impidió hacerlo, levantándolo de la barbilla para darle un beso en la boca.

--eso…significa que ya no te voy a poder ver ¿verdad?—lo seguía abrazando, mientras veía hacia otra parte, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

--no

--¿o.O?

--por que yo soy uno mas de los recuerdos de aquél a quien amas—con verlo a los ojos, recordó el enorme parecido que este tenía con Kai, con mas razón entendió lo que le dijo.

--Siempre que lo veas a él, será como si me vieras a mi—lo volvió a besar—no lo olvides, ahora vete—después le dio la espalda, mostrándose frío con él, Takao empezó a entristecerse mas, pero luego entendió, que era mejor no despedirse con una sonrisa.

--[adiós, Zaeta —le sonreía

--[eso es lo que pasa…cuando te enamoras de alguien que no es de tu misma realidad —le decía mentalmente, mientras seguía tocando la lira, Takao volvió a voltear, para después salir de aquella época para siempre.

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Tus recuerdos en el espejo

Canción de inicio: Midorikawa Hikaru-soshite yami no saki ni

De regreso a la época actual, Takao asistió una vez mas a clases, esta vez con el rostro triste y melancólico, y el primero que lo descubrió fue Kai, al salir de las clases, para ir ambos como siempre a casa.

--¿te sucede algo?, te ves mas serio que antes—le preguntaba, con las manos en la cabeza

--O.O [fue la misma pregunta que él me hizo —entonces, sin pensarlo, le agarró las mejillas, para verlo a los ojos, cosa que le extrañó a Kai, haciendo que se sonrojara.

--¿estás bien?—le volvía a preguntar, mientras le agarraba las manos, mirándolo con extrañes, y Takao le respondía con lágrimas en los ojos, para después abrazarlo

--¡Kaaai!

--¿o.O, que es lo que te picó?, ¿y ahora por que lloras?—lo abrazó también

--[snif, snif, si se parecen T.T--pero Takao no le respondió ni una sola pregunta, se quedó en silencio todo el camino, hasta que hubo llegado a casa, y entonces, sin razón alguna, lo besó en los labios, después lo agarró de la mano, y lo invitó a pasar a su casa, le pidió se sentara en la entrada, y así lo hizo, mientras, Takao subió a su habitación a dejar la mochila, y se cambió de ropa.

--¡eres rápido, Flash!—se burlaba de lo rápido que se había cambiado

--si—le respondía con una sonrisa, para después sentarse a su lado.

--¿Por qué no me dices lo que te pasa?, ¿Por qué te me quedaste viendo así, y por que ese beso tan repentino?—exigía saber, cruzándose de brazos un poco molesto por el comportamiento del moreno.

--lo siento, es que…no me he sentido muy bien últimamente, además…me gustaría contarte que conocí a alguien durante tu ausencia.

--¿o.O?

--¡no, jeje, no te preocupes, no es ningún otro amor! O.O, ¡bu…bueno, si pero…es que…es raro, por que…se parece a ti—Kai seguía sin comprenderlo, así que le pidió lo dejaran así, pero Takao le mostró la espada, y Kai inmediatamente la reconoció como una reliquia de sus ancestros.

--¿de donde la sacaste?

--mi abuelo la compró en un mercado [sabía que se le hacía conocida —sonreía, mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

--¿se te hace familiar?

--o.O, a-algo, es una de las reliquias de mis ancestros—con eso hizo que Takao se sorprendiera, pues todo lo que Zaeta le había dicho era cierto.

Se la pasó contándole sobre Zaeta, y el parecido que tenían, e hizo que Kai le creyera, dejándolo con el ojo cuadrado de la sorpresa.

--¡jajaja, parece mentira lo que me dices, pero…te creo, pues la espada ciertamente tiene el poder de llevarte a la época de donde es originaria!

--¿o.O, como lo sabes?

--mi abuelo me lo comentó hace tiempo, antes de echarla de la casa, es que estaba contaminando el ambiente. Te sugiero que la tires, pues tal vez algún día el sello se rompa por completo, acabando con esta época—no le hizo mucho caso, pero la volvió a llevar a la bodega, y en cuanto lo hizo, continuó platicando de todo lo que Zaeta le decía, al final, Kai se aburrió, quedándose dormido en sus piernas.

--[se ve taaan lindo —se decía, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

Inicio del romance: Hitomi-Stories

Pronto hubo pasado una hora, para que llegara la noche, entonces Takao se levantó, dejándolo acostado en la entrada, y fue a su habitación por una cobija para cubrirlo del frío que hacía. Aprovechando que no estaba su abuelo (ya que se había ido de viaje con su padre), pasó por la cocina por unos aperitivos, pero cuando llegó, ya no encontró a Kai

--[o.O, ¿A dónde habrá ido?, ¿habrá regresado a su casa?, quien sabe. ¡Hm, que mal, tan bien que la estábamos pasando!—pero no se percató de quien estaba detrás suyo

--¿me buscabas?—lo abrazó por detrás deslizando su mano por el interior de la playera del moreno, mientras le acariciaba el pecho suavemente.

--¡ah…Kai, no-no sabía que estabas adentro!—se sonrojaba, mientras trataba de conservar la calma.

--dime una cosa, ¿Zaeta jugaba contigo?

--O.O ¿huh?, n-no, pero…

--¿pero?—lo besó en los labios, mientras dirigía su boca hacia su cuello, para jugar con él. Pero el moreno no se quedó atrás, y dándose la vuelta hacia él (para quedar de frente), acercó los labios a sus oídos y la mano a su pantalón.

--Te amo—le susurró, mientras que, a través de la suave tela del pantalón, pudo sentir como su miembro se endurecía, entonces frotó el material con suavidad.

--yo también—le respondía el mayor, tratando de retirarle la mano, para que evitara avanzar, pero no lo consiguió, ya que el moreno le bajó el cierre, tocándole el sexo con la punta del dedo índice.

--¡No juegues!—le sacaba la mano lentamente, mientras le sonreía burlonamente. Para después darle otro beso y llevarlo poco a poco a las escaleras que daban a su habitación. Takao se percató de ello, sorprendiéndose un poco, ya que no podía ver hacia donde caminaba.

--¡Ah, las esca…le…!

--no te preocupes, si te caes yo te atrapo—le volvía a sonreír, llevándoselo en los brazos hasta la habitación. Ahí, juntos, en el centro de la habitación, comenzaron a desvestirse ambos, al final, Takao le desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón, bajándolo junto con los calzoncillos. Notó como su miembro seguía erecto, entonces Kai lo tomó de los hombros, guiándolo hasta la cama, donde lo obligó a sentarse. El corazón de Takao latía con fuerza, mientras intentaba resistir el calor que lo invadía en esos momentos. Kai se acercó a él, lentamente, para después empezar a jugar, besándolo en el cuello, y al poco tiempo, él hizo un movimiento tal que ambos giraron y Takao quedó encima. Lo jaló hacia abajo para chuparlo y lamerlo. Mientras que él hacía lo mismo. Conforme lo recorría con la boca, se volvía mas largo y firme. Lo que Kai le estaba haciendo se sentía muy bien. Su lengua entraba y salía rápido, le chupaba donde era sensible, y otra vez entraba y salía. Sentía que el calor se le escapaba una y otra vez, quemándole los muslos, y sabía que estaba mojado, empapado. Empezó a tomar aire profundamente, sintiendo que perdía el control. En un momento que pasó demasiado aprisa como para recordarlo, antes de que pudiera detenerlo, lo acomodó sobre la cama, y lo penetró, con movimientos largos y continuos. Apenas tuvo tiempo para doblar las rodillas, empezó a gemir, acercándose más a él en el movimiento final.

Se quedó encima de él, adentro, y Takao se dejó envolver por el sueño. Pero cuando él se retiró, se despertó y lo observó con los ojos entreabiertos. Kai caminó por la recamara se vistió, y se dirigió al espejo del baño, observando su reflejo. Notó algo totalmente distinto a las veces anteriores, en que solía verse. Sin duda había algo, pero no sabía que era. Sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, se dirigió a la ventana, y se sentó, observando la luna. Takao, como queriendo traerlo de vuelta a la cama, lo llamó, pero el bicolor solo volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que se levantara y se pusiera la pijama, para acompañarlo también, después que lo volvió a ver, ahora mas de cerca, para después abrazarlo, notó en sus ojos el brillo que tenían hace tiempo los de Zaeta. Sin duda esa noche parte de aquél ángel los acompañaba a ambos.

FIN


End file.
